Sadie at Goode High School
by eg152004
Summary: Sadie goes through something hard and just happens to meet a curtain son of Hades. Oh did I mention they are in the same school and all the same classes together? Another Sadico fan fiction. I such at summaries but please read. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Rick Riordan. Also Nico is bi not gay for the sake of the story. OK? Great glad we're on the same page. This is my second ever fan fiction hope you like it. :)**_

 _S_

A

D

I

E

I woke up in a good mood on a Sunday (which I might add never happens). I look over to my alarm clock and it was 10:30. I sighed, no wonder I'm in a good mood I slept in almost all day. Carter's going to kill me when he finds out, I thought.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower and got ready for the day ahead. I looked in the mirror and I noticed that my blue was starting to fade out of my hair.

"Maybe I'll go shopping today and get some new hair dye, what colors should I do this time though?" I talked to myself

[No Carter it is not weird to talk to yourself, and don't go saying you've never done it either cause I've heard you]

I got out of the bathroom wearing a black tank-top and black jeans with my combat boots. I opened my door and was about to go downstairs when I remembered that my Ipod was still in the room. I quickly grabbed it and went down the stairs. When I got there I noticed Amos talking to Carter, Zia, and Walt. I glared at Walt and walked past him ignoring his entire essence while I walked to Carter and Zia.

I'm guessing you're wondering why I glared at Walt.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was about a week ago you see, I was walking to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast before I had to teach the trainees. I was wearing my black leather jacket with a white tank-top shirt and dark purple jeans that matched my hair. As I was walking I saw the unthinkable. My Walt (at the time) was kissing my best friend (also at the time) Jaz! I felt tears swelling in my eyes As I saw it I immediately felt that I shouldn't have. I wasn't angry at them though, I felt betrayed. My boyfriend and my best friend were kissing right in front of me.

I was so shocked that I accidentally Ha-di'd the floor right next to their feet and ran out of the mansion. I cried and ran so long that I thought that my feet was going to fall off. I stopped running but was still sobbing.

 _Get a hold of yourself Sadie, you can't let people see you like this. You promised yourself that you wouldn't let anyone see you like this ever again._ I thought to myself.

I dried my tears off of my face and went to go to a cemetery. I don't know why they just calm me down for some reason.

[No Carter not just because of Anubis]

I couldn't seem to find one so I walked to a store and asked where I was and where I could find the closest cemetery. She politely said," Why darling you're in Manhattan and the closest cemetery is a few miles away." I relied with a thank you very much ma'am and no thank you.

[Carter: Why are you nice to her and not me? Sadie: Cause I needed information now shut up before I make you]

Anyway were we? Oh right I thanked her and walked out and got some money from the daut to get a cab because I was exhausted from all the crying and running. I told the cab driver to go to the cemetery a few miles away and they did. When they stopped I got out of the cab and paid the dude. "What's a pretty girl like you doing at a cemetery?" as soon as he said that I knew I hated him.

I pretended that I didn't hear him and started walking. I needed a private place to think about what I was going to do next. How was I going to get over this? There were so many questions in my head I didn't no which ones to answer first.

I sat on a grave and looked around to see if anyone in there. Sadly there was a couple looking over a grave with sadness written all over their face. I got up and went over to a tree and wait for them to leave. The girl was wearing a very flattering sky blue flowy shirt and a pair of shorts. The boy was wearing a dark green tight fitting shirt that emphasized his muscles ( probably showing off for his girlfriend) with black jeans. It made me sad looking at them, Walt and I were like that not all sad but all cute and adorable. But now he cheated on me with Jaz.

When they finally left I looked around and made sure nobody else was here and broke down.

I barely noticed a hand touch my shoulder. I stopped crying but my eyes were still puffy and red and grabbed my wand and staff from the daut instinctively ready for a fight. Looking up I saw Anubis standing next to me with a look of fear like I was gonna kill him.

 _Ha, he should be scared of me after what he did to me!_ I thought.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked

He winced "Sadie I-"

"I don't want to hear it Anubis! How dare you let him do that to me!" I shouted at him

" He wouldn't listen t-" He got cut off again

"Go away and leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

He bowed and said," As you wish lady Kane, I'm sorry." Then he vanished.

I started to walk out of the graveyard but I got tackled by this guy about my age wearing all black clothes.

It was dark so couldn't see his face but I could tell that he was surprised to see me. He looked about my age and kinda hot.

He said, "You need to go right now."

"Wh-" I was cut short when I saw what he was running from.

It was dark so I couldn't tell exactly what it was but it looked half man and half bull.

It gave a deadly scream and then charged fast strait for both of us.

"Go now mortal before you get yourself killed!" He insisted/yelled at me.

That got me mad, who was he calling mortal. if he new who I really was he would coware in fear. I thoght to myself as I charge the thing head on. I grabed my staff and wand from the daut and started atacking it. I threw so many spells at it. Man this thing was tough, and with that I used my favorite spell.

 **I yelled."Ha-di and the thing exploded to nothing but gold dust.**

 **I walked away leaving the guy who had landed on me staring with his mouth wide open in shock** ** _serves him right for under estimating me._** **I thought.**

 **When I found the nearest artifact I made a portal to home.**

 _ **Present time:**_

So yah that's why I glared at Walt when I walked in. Can you blame me though?

(AN: I'm repeating the last paragraph incase you forgot what I was doing before the flashback)

I got out of the bathroom wearing a black tank-top and black jeans with my combat boots. I opened my door and was about to go downstairs when I remembered that my Ipod was still in the room. I quickly grabbed it and went down the stairs. When I got there I noticed Amos talking to Carter, Zia, and Walt. I glared at Walt and walked past him ignoring his entire essence while I walked to Carter and Zia.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothings wrong but we have some very important news for you." Amos said

"What," I ask curious

"Sadie, you're going back to school." He said

"WHAT!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan. I hope you like it and thank you to everyone that replied. PS What should I call you when I'm talking about you?**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **E**_

"Sadie your going back to school," Amos said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Sadie, now that our greatest enemy is defeated you can go and finish your education." Amos replied calmly.

"Maybe I don't want to finish my education huh? ever think of that?" I screamed at him.

"Sadie! You are going to school and that is final." He said, "Your already singed up got it?"

What the bloody hell! I Sadie Kane am never in a million years going back to school. Unless they want me to blow it up, but I doubt that's the case.

I admit I did get a "little" mad.

[Shut it Carter yes a little mad. Carter: She went full out terminator on everything. Sadie: DID NOT!]

Just ignore him he doesn't know what he's saying.

I stormed up to my room screaming the whole way there.

Amos had said that they were starting in a few weeks.

I would love to say that I had the best few weeks as possible before school but then I'd be lying. I kept on dreading going to school, Walt kept on trying to talk to me, basically it was like fighting Apophis all over again only worse. Oh and did I mention that I still had to teach the trainees on top of all that?

Once it was time to leave for Goode ( the name of the school) I got up at 5:30 and got ready. I put dark blue highlights on with a pair of black skinny jeans, a brown shirt, and a worn in leather jacket and of course my combat boots. I have to admit I did have a good since of fashion. Everything fit with everything even cloths that shouldn't did. She grabbed her Ipod and walked out of the house to the bus.

I sat in the back of the bus with a black haired guy with sea green eyes with a blond haired girl with grey eyes. They sat across of a blond haired guy with blue eyes sitting with a girl with choppy hair that looked surprisingly good on her and it was obvious that she was trying to not draw attention to her( but it wasn't working). She was siting across from a black haired guy that looked exactly like Anubis! Wait is this a trick? No , I'm kidding myself it can't be Anubis I told him to stay away from me. I looked closer and noticed that he looked way younger than Anubis so it couldn't be him.

(AN: It was dark and they couldn't really see each other so lets assume that they can't recognize him in the light. Okay? Good.)

When the bus stopped I caught up with Carter and Zia (who were sitting in the middle of the bus together) and we got our schedules. I had:

 **1st bell:History**

 **2nd bell: Reading**

 **3rd bell: Art**

 **4th bell: Biology**

 **LUNCH**

 **5th bell: Writing**

 **6th bell: Foreign language**

 **7th bell: Study Hall**

I headed for my first class which was history with Mr. Jones and walked in like I was the boss (which I am). Which earned me a nasty look from the teacher.

I looked at the board and saw that we were going to learn about Ancient Egypt at the moment. I snicker to myself and sit down in the back of the class near the window and look out of it. _this class is going to be a piece of cake_ I think.

Then the guy that I saw on the bus this morning sat next to me.

 _ **AN:**_  
 _ **-**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter ad thanks again to all the people that replied I'll try to update no later than Sunday.**_

 _ **:) ;) Also tell me what I should call you. :b**_

 _ **eg152004**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan. Also I have come up with a challenge, for every thirty followers I get on this story I will write a new chapter. :) Lets see how many more followers there will be, maybe you guys will surprise me.

 ** _S_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _D_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _E_**

Then the guy that I saw on the bus this morning sat next to me.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

I looked over and studied him. How could someone look so much like Anubis yet not be him?

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Nico," he paused wondering if he should say more. "Nico di Angelo."

"Well nice to meet you Nico, I'm Sadie Kane."

Then the class started. "Well kid's I hope you like where your sitting because these are your seats for the rest of the year, " Mr. Jones said. I smiled to myself and leaned back in my chair. Nico just sat there looking at me, obviously confused.

The teacher cleared his throat and said, " Well, to start off we are going to be learning about Ancient Egypt. Then we will learn about the Greeks. " I couldn't help but notice that Nico seemed to relax a little when Mr. Jones said we were going to learn about the Greeks. He smiled a little ( which was amazing I might add ) and started drawing in his notebook.

You might not think it but he is a really good drawer. He wasn't even trying and he was amazing. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I was staring until the teacher called my name.

Averting my gaze from his drawing I looked at the teacher and saw that he was standing at my table.

" Well Miss Kane? Do you know the answer? " He said with a slight smile on his face, clearly amused.

Glaring at him I said " I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention to your boring lesson, so no. If you ask me again I'm sure I can figure it out. "

Mr. Jones only snickered " For future reference, I suggest that you remember what I'm talking about instead of stalking your boyfriend over here. All of the information that I am teaching you is going to be on the test about this subject. "

Oh this teacher was just asking for it. It took all my self control not to blast him across the room. He embarrassed me in front of the whole class! If he new how powerful I was he'd be trembling just thinking about me.

 **( Time skip to Lunch )  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

_**N**_

 _ **i**_

 _ **c**_

 _ **o**_

Nico was staring at Sadie from across the room. _She doesn't look powerful, yet I can since a lot of power in her. She could be a demigod and not know it._ I was so lost in my train of thought that I hadn't noticed that Percy was trying to talk to me. Percy waved his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to death boy, you still with us?" Percy said.

Glares at him, "What do you want Jackson?"

Percy laughs looking over to Sadie, "Does someone already have a crush?"

I blush and glare even more, "Don't be ridiculous, I was just wondering if she could be a demigod."

"Whatever you say, I still think you like her. She seem like your type, since I'm obviously not it."

Roles my eyes, "Will you ever get over that?"

"Hmm, let me see...no I won't get over it. I mean, I'm every ones type."

I sigh rolling my eyes again, "Well you're not mine so don't get your panties in a knot about it"

Nico says before continuing to stare.

 **S**

 **a**

 **d**

 **i**

 **e**

Someone was staring at me, I could feel it. I sigh and look around when me and Nico's eyes meet. I quickly turn back to Carter and the group trying to pick up the conversation at hand, but all I can think about is Nico.

 _Stay away from that boy, he's dangerous._ Isis said (thought? I don't know)

 _Shut up Isis, you could've told me that about Walt but nooo. I bet that was to much trouble for a god like you. S_ ays/thinks to her.

She sighs, _Walt cheating on you is nothing that I can control. Stop moping around and do something about it if you're mad._

 _Get out! Get out of my head right now!_

Carter notices my anger and nudges me, "Are you okay Sadie?"

Crosses my arms, "I'm fine, just having some problems with a jerk goddess." Huffs laying my head on the table.

Carter nods and continues to talk with Zia as I continue to argue.

Once she finally leaves I sigh. _The nerve of her! Even for a goddess, I can't stand her!_

Shakes my head standing up and heading to my next class. It turns out that Nico was in my next class too. I smiled a little sitting next to him, still a little mad about what Isis said. He eyes my still a little confused.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

I nod and grumble, "Everything's fine, I just can't stand a certain being."

"Being?"

I start to reply but the class starts. I sit through the boring lesson not really listening to anything that the teacher is saying, occasionally taking notes. But mostly just thinking of what Isis said.

 _Why haven't I done anything about it?_ I sigh laying my head on the table. _Probably because I still have feelings for Walt..._

 ** _AN  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

 _ **I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated. I promise I'll try to update regularly. I have a lot of excuses but one of the main ones is that I got major writers block and I just didn't know what to right about. but I got past that so hopefully you'll see updates regularly. Also I've decided to call you my little saplings, I'll probably change it but that's it for now.**_

 _ **I love you wonderful people!**_

 ** _-eg152004-_**


End file.
